Doce Ilusão
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Cortes. Gemidos. Lágrimas. Sangue. Dor. Era um bom preço a ser pago por ter tirado uma vida, na sua opinião. - //Vampira-centred// - 1ª do Brasil do casal!


"**Doce Ilusão"**

**By Swiit Dawn *~**

**-**

**-**

O vento soprava forte do lado de fora da janela. No chão do quarto podia-se ver o desenho quadriculado da luz que entrava pela vidraça.

Se não fosse pelos soluços secos, alguém que entrasse no quarto nem perceberia que ele já estava ocupado.

A um canto escuro, um vulto estava sentado abraçando os próprios joelhos. Seu corpo se sacudia incessantemente pelo choro convulsivo.

Um raio caiu do lado de fora, iluminando todo o cômodo, inclusive o canto em que a pessoa se encontrava. O vulto soluçante era uma garota de aproximadamente 20 anos. O seu rosto estava inchado e os olhos pretos marejados de lágrimas que insistiam em cair, o cabelo preto tinha duas mechas brancas que caíam no rosto.

Outro raio.

A garota se levantou e alisou o vestido preto. Preto de luto.

Ela se dirigiu até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama desfeita, ajoelhando-se. Tirou uma chave de dentro da sapatilha preta que usava mo pé. Abriu a última gaveta, soltando um soluço seco.

Outro raio, dessa vez acompanhado de um trovão. Tempestade devia estar mesmo irritada esta noite.

A gaveta estava vazia, exceto por uma caixa de papelão, encapada com adesivos de flores. Lembranças de épocas mais felizes...

A garota abriu a caixa, revelando que dentro havia somente um porta-retrato e uma bonita adaga de prata.

Primeiro, a moça pegou o porta-retrato.

Um garoto loiro sorria para a câmera e acenava com a mão direita. A esquerda abraçava o eu-fotográfico da garota, que sorria tímida, mas feliz.

Tão diferente dela nesse momento...

Uma lágrima caiu sobre o vidro do porta-retrato, bem na face do garoto.

Ela recomeçou a chorar.

A garota desistiu de olhar para a foto lançou o porta-retrato para longe. O objeto atingiu a parede e se estilhaçou em mil pedaços de vidro e madeira.

A vida dele também se estilhaçara em mil pedaços e ela era a única pessoa que tinha culpa.

Ela sempre soubera que seu poder lhe fazia um monstro, mas todos tentavam convencê-la de que se fosse devidamente controlada...Besteiras! Uma doce ilusão que tentaram implantar em sua mente...e a maior prova de que isso era um ilusão é a morte dele.

Ela encarou suas mãos enluvadas de preto. Aquelas mãos assassinas escorriam o sangue dele...mãos sujas que não mereciam mais tocar pessoas inocentes...

Vagarosamente, ela tirou as duas luvas, largando-as sobre a cama desarrumada. Seu olhar se dirigiu para a adaga prata guardada na caixa...era um bonito artefato que ela achara perdido no gramado da mansão...ela guardou-o exatamente para este fim. Ela imaginava que um dia poderia matar alguém sem querer.

Os dedos percorreram calmamente os braços brancos. De repente, ela cravou as unhas afiadas num ponto próximo do cotovelo e puxou até perto dos pulsos. Três riscos vermelhos se formaram no local. Ela fez o mesmo no braço esquerdo, sentindo um prazer perverso em sentir dor, soltando uma risada baixa ao ver os arranhões pontilhados de gotículas de sangue.

Talvez com aquela dor ela pudesse se redimir ao menos um pouco da culpa de ter matado ele.

A mão direita segurou a adaga, sentindo sua superfície gelada queimar a pele. Ela se levantou e sentou na cama. O colchão rangeu sob o peso dela.

Pressionando a ponta da adaga na pele, a moça fez pequenos cortes por toda a extensão do braço. A cada corte feito, um gemido era reprimido. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e se juntar ao sangue que escorria dos ferimentos, manchando seus lençóis.

Ela repetiu o processo no outro braço. Cortes. Gemidos. Lágrimas. Sangue. Dor.

Era um bom preço a ser pago por ter tirado uma vida, na sua opinião.

A moça decidiu que já era hora de acabar com tudo. Soltando um último soluço, ela passou a adaga nos pulsos.

Mais sangue.

Sentindo-se fraca, ela se deitou nos lençóis sujos, sentindo o sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Todo seu sangue parecia se dirigir para seus pulsos. Sua vida ia embora pelos seus pulsos.

Sua vista começava a ficar embaçada, as sombras que a janela projetava no teto já estavam difusas...ela sentia tontura...

Nada mais fazia sentido...quem era ela? Por que aquela dor não acabava logo...por que ela estava morrendo? Isso não fazia...será que ela tinha tentado acabar com a própria vida...? Não, ela não queria morrer!

De repente, tudo ficou escuro e ela não viu nem pensou mais nada.

-

-

**N/A:** Oie!

Bom, eu sei que ninguém vai ler essa fic, mesmo, mas eu postei porque essa idéia era simplesmente...boa demais pra ser desperdiçada!

Eu adoro a Vampira e eu acho que seria isso que ela faria se ela matasse o Bob. ^^

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, caso gostem ou não goste, ok?

**S**wiit *~


End file.
